undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Radke (LoT)
'''Drew Radke '''is one of the characters in Low on Time. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Drew's life prior to the outbreak, except that he was a bartender. Post-Apocalypse At some point, Drew started to travel with a bar patron, Patricia, her neighbor, Vince, and a man named Gerry. They met up with another group of survivors; but, when Vince accidentally shot one of their guys, they were chased out and Gerry was killed, which started a car chase as they tried to escape. Drew was easily able to stand his ground, shooting at the pursuers, taking out one of their tires. When Patricia accidentally crashed the car, they were rescued by a man and his group. With this new found group, Drew, Vince, and Patricia followed them to a bandit camp, where they scouted out the area, before heading back to their farm house. During a blizzard, a group of bandits attacked the farm house, killing a good amount of the survivors. Drew survived the initial attack. On the second attack, Drew, along with Vince, Patricia, Langston, and Brandon, ran into the woods for safety. Being pursued by a couple of bandits, with no weapons on them, Drew witnessed Patricia being gunned down, but he could not do anything about it. When Brandon started showing signs of hypothermia, Drew persuaded Langston to stop for the safety of Brandon. They ended up stopping at a police station, where Drew and Vince went to go make sure it was clear. The two split up, and Vince ended up getting bit. Drew went to desperate measures to make sure that Vince didn't die, and let him turn, locking Vince in one of the jail cells for protection. When Nolan and Brandon stumbled across Vince, they were confronted by Drew who pulled a gun at the two, claiming Vince was still alive. Nolan tried persuading Drew that he wasn't, and after a standoff, Nolan was then shot in the gut by Drew. Nolan stumbled backwards right into the grasp of Vince, who tore into his neck. Drew then turned the gun on Brandon, and after Brandon unsuccessfully pleaded for his life, Drew shot him in the head, killing him. By the time Drew turned back around, Nolan had already reanimated, and had tackled Drew, tearing into his skin. Eventually, Nolan had killed Drew, and was later seen feasting on Drew's body, when Ike put both Nolan and Drew down. Personality Drew is a good guy at heart; although he hates to show it. He can come off as a bit of a dick, but most of the time he doesn't mean it. That being said, he is a great shot, and can keep cool under pressure; being a valuable asset to the group. Relationships Vince Dallas Drew obviously cared for Vince a lot, and is shown when Drew refuses to believe that Vince was dead, and instead, Drew kept him as a zombie so he would not die. Vince's death is what ultimately sent him off the deep end. Killed Victims *Numerous Counts of Zombies *Nolan Fitzgerald (Caused) *Brandon Death *Nolan Fitzgerald *Ike Dennis (Before Reanimation) After Drew had killed Brandon, he turned around and was met by a zombified Nolan, who pounced on Drew. Nolan immediately started to tear and eat Drew, killing him. Before Drew could reanimate, Drew was put down by Ike, who bashed his head in with a crowbar. Trivia *Drew was inspired by TheWalkingDrew, who provided the actor for the character *Drew appeared in a total of 8 issues Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Characters Category:Characters